Hospital
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. Era claro entonces, nunca más irían a un hospital con esa forma. ¡Todos se habían perdido!


**Nombre** **del one-shot:** Hospital.

 **Personajes:** Los Hamato y Oc's: Danniel y Yukki.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Oc [Personaje original]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas y bastante cómicas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Drama, Familiar.

 **Total de palabras:** 5015.

 **Notas:** Pienso seriamente en tomar esto como el prólogo de una nueva historia :v

Hacía tiempo que no escribía one-shot's así de largos, pero supongo que, teniendo en cuenta las historias que pienso crear, habrá más de este tipo :'v

Sin más, por favor, lean :D

* * *

 **Summary:** Era claro entonces, nunca más irían a un hospital con esa forma. ¡Todos se habían perdido!

* * *

 _ **Hospital**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Bien, necesito que alguien me repita un vez más —comenzó a hablar nuevamente y con fastidio el chico pelirrojo. Leo y Donnie rodaron los ojos—. ¿Por qué tenemos que ir al hospital con estas formas? —se apuntó completo y también a ellos.

—Ya te lo dije unas cien veces —se quejó el líder del grupo, conteniéndose de darle un zape a su hermano—. Mikey nos pidió venir a visitar a Casey y Shinigami, y justamente Donnie había terminado de hacer un retro-mutagéno nuevo que podría darnos esta forma, así que yo y Donnie decidimos usarlo.

—¿Y por qué no preguntaron mi opinión? —preguntó algo molesto.

—Porque sabíamos que te negarías. —Contestó con ligera burla.

Rafa bufó con molestia, y todos simplemente continuaron con su camino hacia el hospital, mientras trataban de hacer que Mikey no se la pasara saludando a todos en la calle ahora que era humano y podía prácticamente hablar con cualquiera, y según él, sin espantarlos **–pero era claro que los espantaba, porque saludaba de repente y con demasiada euforia–**.

Al llegar, se detuvieron en la recepción, donde estaba una señora afroamericana con el teléfono y la computadora.

—Tantos gérmenes —comenzó a decir con asco Donnie, refiriéndose al aire de ese lugar—. Los hospitales son los mayores contenedores de gérmenes y enfermedades del mundo, ya que más del sesenta y siete por ciento los enfermos se encuentran en estos, por lo cual hasta el oxígeno termina contaminándose con todas esos cuerpos infectados. En este momento podríamos estar respirando miles y millones de microbios y bacterias, aunque teniendo en cuenta la edad en la que estamos, que supone la etapa más fuerte de la vida humana, no nos pasará nada, aunque enfermedades como la tuberculosis y…

—¡Ya cállese! —ordenó Rafa propinándole un sopapo en la cabeza al científico. Este lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

— _¿Ya vieron? Es negra…_ —alegó lo más bajo posible Mikey refiriéndose a la recepcionista. Rafa y Donnie se dieron un palmazo en la frente, y Leo negó con la cabeza—. _¿Será así de nacimiento, o fue por tomar mucho café?_

—No sé, pregúntale. —Sugirió Rafa con molestia.

—Ah… Disculpe —habló el rubio, dando un paso al frente y dirigiéndose a la señora. Entonces los demás se espantaron—. ¿Usted es negra de nacimiento, o es porque tomó mucho café?

Leo, Rafa y Donnie quedaron paralizados y con el rostro azul.

La señora frunció el ceño, confundida pero a la vez intrigada.

—¿Nunca habías visto un negro, niño? —preguntó con tono ligeramente tosco.

—Eh… No —negó y rió algo nervioso—. Pero, ¿me responderá?

—Bueno, la verdad es que no sé —alegó algo dubitativa la señora, dejando confundidos a los demás—. Sí, admito que nací con la piel ligeramente oscura, pero al pasar de los años y contando el café que tomé en todo ese tiempo, yo diría que soy así por culpa del café. —Contestó con una sonrisa amable.

—¿Enserio? —interrogó algo ilusionado el menor.

—No —soltó fríamente la mujer, rompiendo las ilusiones de Mikey—. Soy negra desde que nací, ¿qué pensabas? Ese niño toma más café que yo y está más blanco que un papel. —Apuntó hacia Donnie, quien quedó confundido y apuntándose a sí mismo.

—¿Cómo supo que tomo café? —inquirió curioso el castaño.

—Es obvio, tu cara de nerd lo dice todo —declaró de mala gana la señora, haciendo llorar falsamente al joven científico—. ¿Y bien? ¿Vienen a visitar a alguien, jovencitos? —inquirió yendo al grano.

Entonces fue Leonardo quien empujó a Mikey con suavidad hacia un lado para dar él un paso al frente, y sonriendo tan falsamente como hizo una vez con ese hombre que los grabó mientras peleaban y que luego se convirtió en araña, preparó sus palabras.

—Ah, disculpe a mi hermano, no es muy común para él hablar con personas —primeramente se disculpó con caballerosidad, y la mujer arqueó las cejas con algo de impaciencia. El chico se aclaró la garganta entonces—. Sí, venimos a ver a unos amigos. Son Casey Jones, y Shinigami.

—¡Les trajimos regalos y comida! —exclamó alegremente Mikey levantando unas cajas decoradas y chocolates junto con unos globos de diferentes colores.

—Ajá —afirmó la señora con desinterés tecleando en su computadora—. Ese Shinigami, ¿tiene algún apellido?

Leo miró hacia sus hermanos, y estos se miraron entre sí, y negaron. Entonces el líder hizo una mueca. Habían olvidado preguntarle a Karai el nombre verdadero de Shinigami.

—Ah… No, creo que no —negó apenado el mayor, mientras sonreía nervioso y se rascaba la nuca. La mujer afroamericana volvió a arquear las cejas—. L-los siento, pero es una chica también.

—Bien, bien —afirmó nuevamente, volviendo a teclear en la computadora—. De todas formas solo hay un paciente inscrito aquí con ese nombre —alegó con tranquilidad—. Sí, Shinigami, muchacha de veinte años, está en el piso cuatro, pasillo siete y habitación doce. Y la otra chica, Casey Jones, en el piso siete, pasillo nueve y habitación dos.

—Eh… Casey es un chico. —Aclaró de pronto Rafa, notando la equivocación de la recepcionista, quien lo miró con fastidio.

—¿Entonces por qué sus padres le ponen nombre de mujer? —preguntó con hastío. Los cuatro tuvieron una gota de sudor en la cabeza, y luego de dar gracias enseguida se dirigieron al ascensor.

 _ **. . .**_

—Bueno, Donnie y Mikey irán con Shinigami. Yo y Rafa con Casey, ¿entendido? —asignó seriamente el líder de azul mientras salían del ascensor.

—Espera, ¿por qué yo tengo que ir con Mikey a ver solamente a Shinigami? —preguntó algo hastiado y molesto el científico.

—Porque son el equipo B. —Se burló Rafa cruzándose de brazos, y enseguida recibió un zape en la nuca por parte de Leo.

—Porque, Donnie, admitámoslo, querrás envenenar el suero de Casey apenas lo veas. —Afirmó Leonardo con sinceridad.

El de ojos rojizos iba a decir algo en su defensa, pero las palabras no salieron, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía excusa. Así que bajó la cabeza en señal de rendición.

—Sí… Tienes razón. —Admitió cabizbajo.

—Está bien. Vámonos. —Ordenó hacia Rafa, y ambos se encaminaron por el pasillo, alejándose del conocido equipo B.

Donatello soltó un largo suspiro al verlos desaparecer.

—Bien, Mikey, vamos al… —se dio vuelta en dirección a su hermanito, pero este había desaparecido por completo—. ¿Eh? ¿Mikey?

Las personas a su alrededor solo caminaban tranquilos sin prestar atención. El castaño se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos, procesando lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Le quitó la vista al menor un segundo… y este había desaparecido de su vista totalmente. Eso es lo que le había ocurrido.

—¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL! —gritó de la nada Donatello agarrándose de los cabellos y con un rostro de total desesperación. Cabe decir que las personas a su alrededor terminaron por mirarlo de manera extraña.

— _Quizás se le perdió su hijo…_ —susurró una mujer a su amiga de al lado.

— _¿Tan joven y tiene un hijo?_ —preguntó la otra igual de silenciosamente mientras veía como el chico iba de un lado para otro buscando desesperado a su hermano.

La primera mujer se encogió de hombros.

— _Sabes que la juventud de hoy en día es muy irresponsable…_ —alegó con seriedad y casi decepcionada. Su amiga asintió.

 ** _. . ._**

 **[Mientras, con Mikey]**

 ** _. . ._**

—¿Debería comprarle este, o este? —preguntó inocentemente el rubio a la par que intentaba decidirse por qué oso de felpa elegir que vendía ese hombre desconocido, pero que claramente era un vendedor tranquilo.

—No sé, niño, tú elige —alegó el hombre con desinterés, y Mikey comenzó a ponerse nervioso mientras apuntaba una y otra vez a los peluches—. ¿Quieres mi opinión?

—¡Sí, por favor!

—Si es una chica sombría como me la describiste, deberías darle este —agarró un peluche de _Puppet*_ , y se lo entregó rápidamente. El muchacho lo miró un momento y asintió con una sonrisa enorme—. Son cuatro dólares.

—¡De acuerdo! —Afirmó alegremente, y sacando su billetera, le pasó al hombre un billete de cien y salió corriendo—. ¡Quédese con el cambio!

—¡P-pero, niño…! —intentó decir algo el señor, pero Miguel Ángel ya se había alejado totalmente. Hizo una mueca de molestia y miró el billete, soltando un suspiro cansado—. Supongo que le daré el cambio cuando vuelva a verlo, o cuando sus padres noten que no es muy inteligente.

Por otro lado, Mikey caminaba tranquilamente por un pasillo, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho **–no del dinero que le había pagado al vendedor–** , y comenzó a desesperarse. Se había alejado de Donnie, y ese hospital era enorme… y se había perdido.

Miró hacia todos lados en busca de algo que lo ayudara, o algo que llegara a reconocer. Pero nada. No había nada que lo sacara de ahí, no sabía ni dónde se había metido.

Abrazó el peluche mientras trataba de calmarse.

— _Leo y Donnie van a matarme…_

De pronto alguien tiró de su ropa, llamando su atención. Bajó la vista, encontrándose con un niño pequeño que no tenía ni un solo cabello en la cabeza, pero que sus ojos mostraban la más pura inocencia y brillo que antes pudiera haber visto.

Se inclinó, mostrando un rostro curioso.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, pequeño? —preguntó dulcemente Mikey, sonriendo.

—¿Eres un ángel? —inquirió con inocencia el niño con su tierna vocecilla.

Mikey hizo como si lo pensara.

—Mm… En realidad soy humano, ya que me lastimo —comenzó a decir, pensativo, llamando la curiosidad del pequeño—. Pero mi nombre también es Ángel, y aunque me haga el peor daño por culpa de varios accidentes, no puedo morir —aclaró pensativo todavía, hasta que hizo como si tuviera la respuesta y sonrió radiantemente—. ¿Eso me convertiría en un _humano_ _mitad_ _ángel_?

—Mm… —el niño sí parecía pensarlo con claridad. Observó al rubio minuciosamente, y sonrió—. Creo que sí. Pero… me alegra eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… como me había contado mi hermano… los ángeles casi siempre vienen a los hospitales a llevarse a las personas al cielo cuando mueren. —Contestó con inocencia, dejando con un sabor amargo en la boca al adolescente.

Y ya no sabía qué exactamente decir. Aquello le había golpeado con fuerza, y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

—¿A-ah, sí? —Balbuceó el ojiceleste algo nervioso y con un dolor imperceptible que no sabía de dónde había aparecido—. ¿Enserio?

—Sí —afirmó el pequeño con una sonrisa dulce—. Por un momento pensé que vendrías a llevarme a mí, ya que según los doctores yo… yo tengo una enfermedad que no puede ser curada y… que podría morir pronto.

— _¿Qué…?_

—Pero… me alivió el saber que en realidad —rió dulcemente y con gracia **–que pareció partir como ninguna otra cosa el corazón de Miguel Ángel–** , y luego volvió a mirar inocentemente al chico—… no eras un ángel real que me llevarías. ¿Sabes? Todavía quiero pasar tiempo con mis papás, y si es posible aprender a montar en patineta, aunque eso no se pueda realmente ya que realmente soy muy débil.

—Ah… Bueno —no sabía qué decir exactamente, porque no tenía palabras. Tragó pesado, tratando de alejar ese sabor amargo en su boca, y quitar el nudo de su garganta. Sonrió como pudo con toda la alegría posible—. En ese caso, no te rindas, pequeño. No creo que seas tan débil como para no aprender a montar patineta, así que inténtalo cuando puedas.

—¡Sí!

—¡Danniel! —Llamó de pronto una mujer que parecía tener el rostro desesperado. Los dos miraron hacia ella, viéndola acercarse hasta tomar en brazos al niño—. ¡Oh, estás bien! Creí que te había pasado algo, cariño.

—Estoy bien, mamá —aseguró el niño, y luego se separó de su madre para mirar a Mikey—. Solamente estaba hablando con un chico mitad ángel.

—Ah, claro —afirmó nerviosa la mujer, y luego le sonrió al joven—. Gracias, jovencito, por cuidar de mi hijo.

—N-no hay de qué —alegó algo ansioso—. Yo… debo irme.

Y despidiéndose con la mano del niño, dio media vuelta y caminó con prisa hasta llegar a otro pasillo, donde entró a las escaleras de emergencia, y donde no había personas.

Y por primera vez sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía. Porque el ver esos ojitos tan tiernos le hizo pensar en lo doloroso que podría llegar a ser la vida.

 ** _. . ._**

 **[Mientras, con Leo y Rafa]**

 ** _. . ._**

—¿Seguro que es por aquí? —preguntó el pelirrojo al notar que al parecer su hermano mayor miraba hacia los lados en busca de alguna dirección desconocida.

Enseguida Leo sonrió algo nervioso y miró hacia el ojiverde.

—S-sí, tiene que ser. —Afirmó, estando lleno de ansiedad.

Rafael solo soltó un sonido de aprobación falsa y desvió la vista. De pronto vio algo que le llamó la atención, y olvidando que se encontraba allí por una razón, se dirigió hacia esa escena que le llamó la atención. Quedó cerca del cristal, observando lo de adentro.

Era una habitación blanca. Había una mujer acostada en una camilla con un bulto arropado en brazos, y a su lado y de pie un hombre. Los dos sonreían de manera radiante mirando hacia el pequeño ser que tenía la mujer entre sus brazos y que movía sus pequeñas extremidades hacia el rostro de su progenitora.

Inconscientemente una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro al ver algo como eso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó de pronto su hermano detrás de él, espantándolo y haciéndolo soltar un grito sordo.

—¡Ah, mierda! —Le dio un codazo en las costillas **–que ni siquiera le dolió al pelinegro, ya que estaba acostumbrado a golpes peores–** y lo miró con odio—. No me asustes así, maldito.

— _Je…_ —rió de pronto el mayor, mirándolo con cierta burla impresa en ese par de orbes azules. _«Sé que está mal y que se supone que soy el mayor y que debo ser serio, pero… ¡No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad!»_ pensó con maldad—. Te vi sonreír tan tiernamente, ¿sabes?

—¡¿Qué?! —Enseguida Rafa se sonrojó y le dio un zape en la cabeza—. ¡Claro que no! ¡Imaginas cosas!

—Sí, sí —afirmó falsamente sobándose la cabeza debido al golpe recibido. Sonrió de lado—. Y yo soy gay.

—Siempre lo supe.

—¡¿Qu…?! ¡Era mentira! —Aclaró rápidamente y fastidiado. Dio media vuelta, ignorando la risa malvada del pelirrojo, y comenzó a caminar—. Será mejor que nos demos prisa si queremos… ¿Eh? ¿Rafa? —No oyó respuesta de su hermano menor, así que se dio vuelta, pero ya no lo encontró. Se espantó—. ¿Rafa? ¡Rafa! —lo llamó, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta entre el tumulto de personas que pasaba de aquí para allá.

Y en ese momento se daba cuenta de que había caminado _demasiado_ rápido, y olvidado que su hermano era muy malo pasando entre las personas.

Se desesperó más.

—¡RAFAEL! —lo llamó entonces a todo pulmón mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de los cabellos.

Era claro entonces, nunca más irían a un hospital con esa forma. ¡Todos se habían perdido!

Y mientras Leo seguía gritando el nombre de Rafa, dos mujeres que pasaban por ahí se detuvieron y negaron con la cabeza al verlo.

— _Otro más, y tan joven como el primero…_ —comentó una de ellas con cierto pésame.

— _Sí, la juventud de hoy en día verdaderamente está decayendo…_ —alegó la otra con pena y decepción.

 ** _. . ._**

 **[Mientras, con Rafa]**

 ** _. . ._**

— _¿Dónde mierdas se habrá metido ese idiota?_ —se preguntó a sí mismo el pelirrojo mientras refunfuñaba maldiciones entre dientes y trataba de pasar entre las personas que no hacían más que empujarlo o ignorarlo.

Apresuró un poco más el paso. Debía encontrar a Leo, ir a visitar a Casey, y salir de ese horrible lugar. Pero enseguida pasó enfrente de una habitación abierta, y notó de reojo a la persona que allí se encontraba.

Se detuvo, y miró hacia adentro. No supo exactamente qué decir, ni qué hacer. Solo se quedó ahí, observando a la ancestral persona que yacía acostada en esa cama blanca, rodeada a la vez de máquinas llenas de sonidos que demostraban que aún seguía en esa vida.

De pronto esa mujer anciana abrió los ojos, y miró hacia Rafael. Este se tensó enseguida, y prefirió salir de ahí.

—Jovencito… —lo llamó suavemente, deteniéndolo en el acto—. ¿Podrías… por favor… venir aquí?

El pelirrojo tragó pesado, y tomando unos segundos para decidirse entre salir corriendo gritando una disculpa o hacerle caso a la moribunda anciana, se decidió por dar vuelta y entrar a la habitación.

Ella sonrió entre sus arrugas.

—Ah… Eso es… Ven aquí —le extendió la mano, y Rafa, algo confundido, la tomó. El rostro de esa señora se veía cansado. Tantos años de vida ya le habían dejado secuelas, pero había una gran felicidad en sus ojos negros—. Tú… me recuerdas tanto a mi hija.

—¿Eh? —Soltó el chico, confundido e impactado. ¿Acaso lo estaban comparando con una chica? Estaba a punto de protestar, hasta que notó la mirada triste de ella—. Eh…

—Ella tenía ese porte tan confiado, como tú, muchachito —aclaró la anciana con tranquilidad, aliviando al pelirrojo—. Era fuerte, incluso teniendo a alguien tan débil como yo cerca. Tú… no eres realmente lo que aparentas, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere, señora?

Ella rió un par de veces.

—Que a pesar de parecer tan frío y fuerte por fuera, eres cálido y dócil por dentro.

Rafa obviamente iba a protestar, pero no tenía realmente ganas de negarse. En sí la señora desconocida tenía razón.

—Por favor, jovencito —pidió de repente con las lágrimas a punto de brotar, conmoviendo el corazón del rudo chico—. Quédate y hazme compañía en estos últimos momentos de mi vida.

—Eh… yo… e-está bien.

La mujer sonrió.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy Rafael.

—¿Podrías pasarme el teléfono? Quiero hacer una llamada.

 ** _. . ._**

 **[Mientras, con Mikey otra vez]**

 ** _. . ._**

El rubio caminaba por los pasillos rápidamente, buscando con desesperación a sus hermanos, a cualquiera de ellos. Preguntaba de vez en cuando a las personas si habían visto a chicos con las descripciones de sus hermanos, y habían personas amables que se tomaban el tiempo de contestarle **–otras no, solamente lo ignoraban–**.

Ya cansado, se detuvo y se sentó en una silla de espera. Miró a su alrededor, gente siempre de aquí para allá, no deteniéndose casi nunca, especialmente los doctores.

Un par de mujeres estaban sentadas a su lado, y hablaban una y otra vez de cosas que habían visto en el edificio. Entonces se acercó a ella.

—Eh… Disculpen —las interrumpió de repente, pero ellas al contrario de enojarse se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver a un muchacho tan lindo con el rostro de un verdadero ángel **–y es que en esos días era difícil encontrar chicos tan lindos y naturales–**. Él les sonrió algo apenado—. Pero, por si acaso, ¿no habrán visto a un chico alto, de cabello castaño y lentes por algún lugar?

Ellas dos abrieron más grande los ojos. Obviamente aún recordaban al joven que había gritado de la nada en medio del pasillo el nombre de otra persona.

—Ah, sí, sí —afirmó una de ellas, volviendo en sí—. ¿Tú eres Miguel Ángel? —aventuró enarcando una ceja.

—Sí… ¡Sí, soy yo! —Afirmó emocionado, ya que al parecer ellas tenían la información que necesitaba—. ¿Lo vieron?

—Ah, creo que está en ese otro pasillo —contestó la otra con tranquilidad, apuntando al pasillo correspondiente—. Ha estado buscándote por un rato.

—¡Ah, gracias! —Agradeció el menor con una gran sonrisa alegre, y poniéndose de pie de un salto, salió corriendo—. ¡De verdad, gracias!

Y las dos mujeres se quedaron simplemente ahí, mirándose con confusión entre ellas.

—Su madre le puso el mejor nombre. —Alegó una de ellas.

—Sí, es un verdadero ángel. —Comentó la otra.

—Pero… Chicos así ya no hay, y menos heterosexuales.

La otra hizo un sonido de impresión y se cubrió la boca con una mano.

—¿Será que esos chicos son pareja?

—Sí, es muy probable. Con la juventud de hoy en día…

Mientras tanto, Mikey corría a toda velocidad por ese pasillo al que le habían indicado, esquivando y disculpándose un par de veces con las personas con quienes chocaba. Buscaba con la mirada por todas partes a su hermano mayor, y finalmente lo divisó.

Este tenía puesta una bata blanca de doctor y su cabello algo largo estaba recogido en una coleta. Estaba rodeado de enfermeros y enfermeras, y estos llevaban con prisa una camilla con una persona acostada en esta. Parecía que hablaban en otro idioma entre ellos **–pero en realidad no, es que Mikey no entiende nada de cosas médicas–** , y se apresuraban en acelerar el paso tratando de llegar a su destino.

Miguel Ángel entonces también decidió correr más rápido y seguirlos. Hasta que finalmente entraron a una sala de verde con bastantes instrumentos metálicos por todos lados y varias luces.

—¡Rápido, traigan la anestesia local! ¡Esterilización de manos, y los guantes ahora! ¡Preparen los instrumentos necesarios para una operación de apéndice! —ordenaba rápidamente el chico castaño mientras apuntaba hacia diferentes lugares, y los enfermeros le obedecían lo más pronto posible.

Y Mikey no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

—¿Donnie? —Lo llamó de repente el menor, haciendo que el aludido dirigiera su vista a él—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Mikey? —Entrecerró los ojos para verlo, y finalmente y notando que no era una alucinación a causa de la posible anestesia que se estaba escapando por culpa de algún incompetente enfermero, corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazó—. Oh, gracias al cielo. Estás bien, y… —le dio un golpe en la cabeza, a lo que el menor se quejó—. No vuelvas a alejarte de mí, ¿me oíste?

—¡Auch! Sí —afirmó a la par que se sobaba la cabeza—. Por cierto, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

—Ah, estoy dirigiendo una operación de apéndice, ya que el doctor que debía hacerlo no vino y pues…

—¡Doctor Hamato! —Llamó entonces una enfermera—. Ya está todo listo para la operación. Debe esterilizarse y empezarla lo antes posible.

—De acuerdo —aceptó el muchacho, y volviendo su vista a su hermanito—. Lo siento, Mikey, pero necesito que salgas de aquí —lo tomó de los hombros y lo dirigió a la salida de la sala—. Es por tu propio bien, no quiero que te traumes.

Y lo saco, y cerró la puerta en su cara.

Mikey solo pudo quedarse ahí, para luego soltar un bufido y tomar asiento en alguna silla cercana.

 ** _. . ._**

 **[Mientras, de vuelta con Leo]**

 ** _. . ._**

—Y entonces yo agarré mi espada y ambos comenzamos a pelear —explicaba el muchacho mientras agarraba una espada de juguete y hacía movimientos que ya se sabía de memoria. A su vez, los niños que lo veían soltaban exclamaciones ahogadas y sus ojos brillaban en emoción—. Fue una batalla dura, Destructor era demasiado grande luego de su transformación, ¡pero asombrosamente pude vencerlo! Y le quité el casco para demostrar que finalmente logré destruir a ese malvado.

—¡Wooow! —exclamaron los pequeños muy impresionados, mientras él sonreía de manera orgullosa y hacía una pose dramática.

—¿Y luego qué paso? —preguntó con curiosidad uno de ellos.

—¡Ah! Luego de eso yo y mis hermanos fuimos a casa, y podría decirse que tuvimos una vida más tranquila —los niños cambiaron sus rostros interesados a unos aburridos—. ¡Pero no fue así! —Negó eufóricamente, volviendo a interesarlos—. Al cabo de un tiempo descubrimos que uno de los secuaces de Destructor quería revivirlo, y para ello había llamado a un ser extraño, un _demodragón_ , a la tierra.

Una niña alzó la mano.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué es un _demodagó_?

Leonardo rió con algo de nervios.

—Un _demodragón_ es algo así como un dragón, pero… ¿más pequeño?

Otro niño alzó la mano.

—¿Sí?

—¿Y escupen fuego por la boca?

—Sí, sí lo hacen —afirmó, y volvió a sus poses heroicas—. Y hay que decir que era fuerte, y no pudimos derrotarlo ni con todas nuestras fuerzas. Pero al final también pudimos vencerlo gracias al ingenio de nuestro equipo. —Declaró con confianza.

Otro niño levantó la mano rápidamente.

—¿Sí?

—¿Con _'ingenio de nuestro equipo'_ te refieres a que tu hermanito menor reparó con chicle algún tipo de cosa mágica que llevó al _demodragón_ de vuelta a su mundo?

A Leo se le borró la sonrisa, y cayendo de rodillas al suelo con una expresión de depresión, asintió.

—Sí, exactamente. —Aceptó deprimido, y los pequeños comenzaron a hablar de lo emocionante que sería conocer al hermano menor de Leonardo.

—Señor Leo —llamó de pronto un niño albino, tirando de la camiseta azul del chico—. Si usted y sus hermanos son tan increíbles y ganan batallas de otros mundos y de este, ¿por qué está en este hospital?

—Ah, es que yo y mis hermanos vinimos a visitar a unos amigos que fueron heridos —contestó con una sonrisa tranquila, hasta que lo recordó y abrió grande los ojos—. ¡Es cierto! Debo encontrar a mis hermanos antes que el horario de visita se acabe —recordó poniéndose de pie, para luego volver a sonreírle cálidamente al pequeño y acariciarle la cabeza—. Gracias por recordármelo, eh…

—Yukki. —Alegó el niño en mención de su nombre.

—Yukki, gracias —volvió a agradecer el muchacho—. Por cierto, bonito nombre —comenzó a alejarse, mientras los demás niños soltaban quejas, y él salió corriendo de la sala infantil de juegos—. ¡Volveré más tarde para seguir con las historias! ¡No coman muchos dulces, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡Adiós!

—¡Adiós, señor Leo!

Y el ojiazul finalmente miró hacia adelante, comenzando a buscar a sus hermanos.

Pasó cerca de varias habitaciones, y entre ellas divisó de una abierta una cabellera roja. Se detuvo, y miró a esta. Sí, había encontrado a su hermano Rafa, pero antes de soltar una palabra, notó como este sujetaba de la mano de la anciana mujer que estaba acostada en esa cama. El pelirrojo tenía la cabeza gacha, y no se le veía del todo bien, incluso podría decirse que estaba llorando.

Hacía tiempo que no veía así de débil a su hermano. Sólo había estado así un par de veces, y la última fue con el funeral de su padre. ¿Quizás su hermano conocía a esa mujer? Bueno, todos podían tener secretos, todos lo tenían, no había que negarlo, hasta él.

Pronto notó entre su divague el pitido de las maquinas, que anunciaban que ya no habían latidos, que la vida ya se había ido. Eso lo impactó.

Vio cómo Rafael soltaba esa mano y se alejaba aún con la mirada abajo, hasta salir de la habitación, y mirar de reojo y por pocos segundos a su hermano. Entonces Leonardo notó las lágrimas invisibles.

—Vámonos, Leo —habló Rafa con la voz de siempre, pero escondiendo ese atisbo de dolor y tristeza—. Debemos darnos prisa o la hora de visita se acabará.

Y el pelirrojo comenzó a alejarse, y pronto Leo lo siguió. Miró hacia atrás un momento, notando cómo las enfermeras corrían rápidamente hacia la habitación donde antes había una vida ya anciana.

Decidió no pensar en eso, y se centró en el camino. No debía perderse otra vez.

 ** _. . ._**

 **[De vuelta con Donnie y Mikey]**

 ** _. . ._**

—Doctor, la operación fue todo un éxito —afirmó una enfermera con una sonrisa radiante—. Lo felicito. La familia del paciente estará muy contenta.

—Gracias —agradeció el castaño con una sonrisa amable, y terminó de quitarse los guantes y la bata, para pasárselos a al simpática muchacha—. Y disculpen por haberlos engañado, pero no soy doctor en realidad.

—¿Eh? —soltó la chica, confundida e impactada.

—S-sí, perdón. Solo soy un chico de dieciséis años al que le gusta la ciencia y que vino a visitar a unos amigos. —Admitió con nervios, y dándose vuelta, comenzó a alejarse, dejando sola y confundida a la enfermera.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Preguntó esta, totalmente a cuadros. Ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, saliendo de su trance, y observó la bata que tenía entre sus brazos, para luego ver la espalda del joven alejarse—. Oh, vaya, solo dieciséis años —comentó para sí misma, y sonrió cálidamente—. Pero verdaderamente tiene un futuro como un exitoso doctor.

—Hora de irnos. —Avisó rápidamente Donnie mientras caminaba enfrente de Mikey.

Este lo miró con curiosidad, y luego se levantó de su silla para seguirlo.

—Si no nos damos prisa la hora de visita se acabará. —Alegó con cierta molestia el mayor.

Miguel Ángel no dijo nada, solamente lo siguió.

Pero finalmente ambos equipos pudieron llegar a sus destinos y saludar a sus amigos, y también decidieron olvidar todo lo que había sucedido en ese hospital, o por lo menos, no mencionarlo.

Quizás sí, volverían a ir al hospital algún de esos, y con sus formas humanas.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 _ ***Puppet:**_ _Es un personaje del juego de terror FNAF (Five Night At Freddy's), también llamado Marionette o simplemente Marioneta. Y sí, es alto, delgado y sombrío, y da miedo (? O por lo menos a mí ;-;_


End file.
